prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (August 7, 2018)
The August 7, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida on August 7, 2018. Summary After a triumphant return to WWE 205 Live against TJP, Noam Dar met The Cruisergreat in a rematch and nearly reinjured his left knee in a disappointing defeat. However, The Scottish Supernova wasn't letting TJP into his head and was focused on Cruiserweight Classic and NXT competitor Sean Maluta. As the match got underway, Dar and Maluta grappled to a stalemate, but a kick to the gut gave Maluta the advantage. Seizing the opportunity, Maluta began targeting his opponent's left knee. However, as Maluta advanced, Dar recalibrated and took down his opponent with a series of well-timed strikes before executing his patented NovaRolla for the victory. Although Mustafa Ali spent time in the hospital last week and was advised by doctors that he's been pushing himself too hard, The Heart of WWE 205 Live insisted to WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick that he was ready to compete. Ali's resilience faced a major test in the form of the hard-hitting Hideo Itami. Early in the battle, Ali managed to avoid his opponent's strikes and maintain control with agile counters and quick strikes. Forcing Itami to the outside, Ali soared to the outside and flattened his opponent. However, The Heart of WWE 205 Live came down awkwardly, and although he did damage to Itaimi, he also began to favor his back. Moving back into the ring, Ali continued the pressure but paused to favor his lower back, thus allowing Itami to strike. The two Superstars began trading brutal strikes in and out of the ring. The Japanese Superstar unloaded on his opponent with brutal kicks to the chest that forced Ali to the floor. Continuing to exchange blows with Ali on the ring apron, Itami charged forward with a dropkick, driving Ali back first into the ring post. Itami mercilessly continued his attacks, leaving Ali reeling. Inside the ring, the Japanese striker methodically kicked the devastated Ali, seemingly proving that all was not well with The Heart of WWE 205 Live. Even as Ali attempted to counter his opponent's advances, Itami would only strike harder. However, Ali has proven himself to be one of the most resilient Superstars in WWE and battled back, mounting a surging offense before being stopped dead in his tracks as he rolled into the ring, directly into a brutal kick from Itami. Refusing to stay down, Ali again found the energy to charge forward and take control, again attempting – this time successfully – his rolling facebuster. With the WWE Universe behind him, the Chicago native continued to push forward, entering another exchange with his opponent that left them both laid out in the center of the ring. Hideo once again took control, nearly scoring a pinfall following a Falcon Arrow. As the battle raged, the Japanese Superstar prepared a superplex but was countered, and Ali scored a near pinfall with a jaw-dropping powerbomb. The match continued with a series of counters, ending with Itami tossing Ali into the turnbuckle. Frustrated that he couldn't secure victory, Itami dragged Ali to the corner and prepared to dropkick his opponent into the steel steps. Ali managed to move away and execute an uncanny DDT from the top rope to the floor below. With victory in sight, Ali prepared to execute the 054, but he lost his balance before being taken down by Itami. With Ali caught on the ropes, Itami executed three brutal running dropkicks to secure a hard-fought victory. After the match, Ali was unable to leave the ring on his own power, leaving WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick scrambling to help The Heart of WWE 205 Live. Last week on WWE 205 Live, Kalisto and Buddy Murphy battled in a rematch from two weeks prior, which ended in a brawl between The Premier Athlete & Buddy Murphy against The Lucha House Party. Despite Kalisto emerging victorious, that did not stop Murphy from making his way to the ring, only to be fended off by the lucha brothers, leading to this tag team contest. The Golden Lynx and Murphy kicked off the action with The Juggernaut using his power and Dorado using his speed to counter. Pushed into the corner, Dorado attacked Nese before Murphy delivered a crushing knee strike to take control of the contest. Nese too showcased his power before Dorado could reassert himself, fend off The Premier Athlete and tag in Kalisto. Again in control, Murphy and Nese methodically unloaded on Kalisto, fending off any counters with their raw power and impressive teamwork. The Juggernaut and Premier Athlete tried to keep Kalisto grounded, but with Dorado, Gran Metalik and the WWE Universe behind him, Kalisto rallied enough to fight off both opponents and nearly make a tag to The Golden Lynx. Nese pulled Dorado off the ring apron, causing Kalisto to miss the tag. Despite the setback, Kalisto again fought off Nese and Murphy to make the tag to Dorado who unleashed his pent-up aggression on both opponents and scoring multiple near-falls on The Premier Athlete. Even as Nese and Murphy attempted a double-team effort, Dorado countered with a double Golden Rewind, soaring to the outside alongside Kalisto. As the battle continued, Kalisto and Nese squared off in the center of the ring with victory within Kalisto's grasp. However, Nese distracted the official, allowing Murphy to trip the former Cruiserweight Champion. As Kalisto focused on Murphy, Nese managed to roll him up and score the victory. Results ; ; *Buddy Murphy & Tony Nese defeated The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) (10:35) *Noam Dar defeated Sean Maluta (2:25) *Hideo Itami defeated Mustafa Ali (16:30) *Dark Match: AJ Styles & Jeff Hardy defeated Randy Orton & Samoa Joe Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (August 7, 2018).1.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).2.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).3.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).4.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).5.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).6.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).7.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).8.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).9.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).10.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).11.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).12.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).13.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).14.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).15.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).16.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).17.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).18.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).19.jpg 205 Live (August 7, 2018).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #89 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #89 at WWE.com * 205 Live #89 on WWE Network Category:2018 events